1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for disassembling a bonded body adhered by an adhesive. The present invention also relates to an adhesive suitable for the method for disassembling a bonded body according to the present invention.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, optical lens, prism, array, silicon wafer, and semiconductor mounted components, etc has been mechanical immobilization by screws and bolts. However, due to the recent trend of size reduction and thinning of parts, there is an increase in immobilization of parts by an adhesive with objectives to improve productivity such as yield and to improve distortion.
Along with the increase in immobilization of components by an adhesive, highly reliable adhesives having strong adhesive strength as well as resistance against heat or moisture etc. have come to be in the market lineup. On the other hand, a problem that has come to a recent close-up is that once adhered, it is difficult to disassemble. Especially for optical lens, prism, array, silicon wafer, and semiconductor mounted components etc., position misalignment during adherence will lead to substantial reduction of yield since each single component is expensive. For instance, solvents such as organic solvents, strong acids, or strong alkalis are used for disassembly of adhesives. Because these involve use of large amounts of solvent for long periods of time, there was a problem of large burdens on the human body and the environment.
In order to solve these problems, there is a demand for improvement of immobilization accuracy technology in adhering components, as well as disassemblable adhesives and disassembling methods which allow easy disassembling or peeling of adhesives having superior durability.
On such background, methods of irradiating UV light for disassembling or peeling, and adhesives are disclosed, (Patent Documents 1-7).
Adhesive sheets which can be easily peeled from an adherend by heat treatment at 100° C.-280° C., and methods for manufacturing electronic components employing the same are disclosed (Patent Document 8-10).